Suiryu
Suiryu (スイリュー, Suiryū) is a Martial Artist and user of the Void Fist. He is said to be a top contender in the Super Fight tournament. Appearance Suiryu is a young man with tan skin and brown hair kept in a low ponytail. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting long sleeves and a star shaped decor in front. After Saitama blows off his clothes from the pressure of his punch, he is shown to have a very muscular body underneath his clothes. Furthermore, he is also shown to wear two armbands under his uniform. Personality Suiryu is an easygoing individual usually seen smiling, but he is very eager to fight tough opponents. Suiryu is otherwise easygoing, addressing Max's reason for fighting in a casual manner and claims that his reason for fighting was to live an easy life without worry. After defeating Max with one kick, he offhandedly apologizes for being too strong. He is also perceptive, realizing Bakuzan's blood thirst. He was also quick to realize that most heroes do their job not for justice but only for self-satisfaction, pride and ego. Furthermore, he also believes strongly in the philosophy of natural selection, in which the strong will always prevail no matter what. This reveals his cocky demeanor towards others, which might indicate that in a way he feels superior to others. Due to the power gap between him and some of the other contestants at the Super Fight Tournament, he is described by Sneck as strong to the point where he finds himself bored much like Saitama. As the result, he seeks to fight strong opponents to seek thrills in battle, which is a thing that both he and Saitama have in common. Furthermore, he also admires Saitama once he realizes Saitama only seeks thrills and not fame or glory. So far, he has been seen acting differently depending the situation. In public he shows his easygoing demeanor, while with his opponents he reveals a much more serious and cocky side of him. This leads others to question his true motives and intentions. While he converses with Saitama, it is shown he has a more observant side, and he was immediately able to deduce Saitama was too powerful and bored with his power just by looking in his eyes. As much he hates the cocky and fame-craving behaviors of pro heroes from the Hero Association, It is shown that Suiryu highly despises the hero lifestyle at the same time since he thinks all their heroic actions, benevolent preaching, and their sense of justice are a waste of time and boring. The reason behind this mindset is because he feels that no matter how strong or noble a hero, there is no way he or she can solve all crisis or destroy evil completely. As a result, he chooses a carefree and thrill-seeking lifestyle rather than fighting for justice, which Saitama seems to heavily disagree with, electing to let Suriyu kick his wig off and then promptly punching Suriyu. However, Saitama stops his punch in mid air close to Suriyu's face, and the resulting shock waves were powerful enough to tear Suriyu's clothes off. History When Suiryu was still training, he would mostly fight with his master and mess around with girls. He would also occasionally skip a few lessons. Throughout his life, his incredible strength makes his life easy but also curses him with boredom since he cannot find strong opponents to seek thrills. Suiryu won four consecutive Super Fight tournaments in the past. Afterwards, he is rumored to have been traveling for the past three years until he noticed the superb performance by the previous tournament's winner, Garou disguised as Wolfman. Since then, Suiryu has wanted to fight with Garou. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Suiryu is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the fifth time Suiryu has participated in the tournament. After Saitama defeated Zakos, he begins to wonder if Saitama will be his opponent in the final. The audience is excited as Suiryu enters the stage. When Suiryu finally enters the stage, he finds Max and seems disappointed to see him. Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the the Deep Sea King's. Suiryu admits that everyone has their reasons for seeking strength. When the match begins, Max charges at Suiryu. Max shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Max to the edge of the ring, knocking Max out. Everyone, except Saitama and Bakuzan, is impressed by Suiryu's performance. Suiryu apologizes to Max for being too strong. He is impressed when Saitama defeats Bakuzan in one strike, vowing to do the same. Monster Association Arc Suiryu and Sneck face off, with Suiryu casually avoiding Sneck's strikes and questioning his reasons for fighting. He taunts Sneck by telling him that he is ineffectual as a hero, and that he sought power with no particular agenda, with his nonchalant attitude enraging Sneck. However, Suiryu knocks him out with a single blow, musing that no matter what happens, the truly strong will always survive. After defeating Volten, he will face Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) in the final. During the fight, he uses multiple untouched kicking techniques on Saitama to warm up the battle, which makes Saitama extremely nervous about keeping his wig from flying off due to the air pressure generated by the kick. At the same time, Suiryu compliments Saitama on his strength and finds that they have the same dilemma in finding strong opponents to fight as well as the fact that Saitama only seeks strong opponents, not fame or glory just like him. As Saitama agrees with Suiryu's statements, he starts to warm up with his fist and asks Suiryu to give him the true experience of martial arts since he's starting to get tired of ending his fights with one punch. Consequently, Suiryu begins to get serious and ready to offer Saitama what he really wants. He begins to pummel Saitama with a power kick, which moves Saitama a short distance, despite Saitama blocking the kick with his arms. After that, he initiates a barrage of kicks forcing Saitama to dodge. Suddenly, he launches a powerful kick that launches Saitama into the sky and jumps in the air launching a rolling kick so strong that it pins Saitama deep into the concrete layer of the arena. After that, he proceed to stomp Saitama's head deeper into the ground, shocking the commentator and the audience. However, Saitama gets up unharmed by his attacks. At the same time, Suiryu asks what Saitama's routine is, and Saitama nearly exposes his hero identity by saying that he fights monsters. After this, Saitama tries to cover himself by saying that he intends to become a hero. At this time, Suiryu begins to express his disdain about hero lifestyle and persuade Saitama's not to become a hero since it is pointless and boring to do heroic justice and save the day. Instead, Suiryu remarks that people with great strength like Saitama should seek thrills, just like him. Suiryu's words shock/anger Saitama so much that he lets himself get hit by Suiryu's kick, which blows the wig off his head, exposing his true identity to the crowd. Angry that he has now been revealed, Saitama throws a short range punch while exclaiming that if Suryu's goal is to seek fun, he shouldn't try to make himself stronger than he is currently. However, Saitama manages to restrain his punch before hitting Suiryu, which creates a powerful shock wave that blows off Suiryu's clothes, exposing his muscular body and leaving him in a state of deep shock. Abilities and Powers Suiryu is considered a legend for winning four Super Fight tournaments in a row. He defeated two A-Class heroes with one kick each, and reached the finals of the tournament with little effort. Bakuzan stated that if he is able to kill Suiryu, that would make him the strongest. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses: Suiryu was able to sense the bloodlust of Bakuzan as well as being able to sense Saitama's strength after witnessing him defeating Zakos with one slap. Furthermore, he is also perceptive enough to realize that Saitama was very strong and only seeks thrills in battle not fame or glory just by looking through his eyes. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Suiryu possesses an extreme amount of speed and incredible reflexes, being able to kick and defeat Max, an A-Class hero, in an instant and was he was also able to dodge several strikes from another A-Class hero, Sneck, with ease. Immense Strength: Suiryu defeated Max, who was a high ranking A-Class hero, and Sneck, who is lower ranked than Max, but regularly places in the top four of the tournament, with one kick each. Fighting Style Void Fist (冥躰拳, Meitei-ken): This style seems to focus on dodging and unleashing powerful kicking techniques that can knock out the opponent with one strike. . His kicks are strong enough to launch Saitama high into the air and pin him deep into the ground. Quotes *(To Sneck) "With or without heroes, all the surviving human will continue to survive on their own. With or without monsters, the weak will be weeded out. It's just nature's way." *(To Sneck) "In the end, 'we' are going to survive either way. The strong." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Original